


Control

by azurrys



Series: CEO-verse [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu wants to break Woohyun—wants to hear Woohyun beg and plead and throw aside that infuriating dignity when he’s with him, wants Woohyun to listen to him and only him. He wants to dominate Woohyun. PWP, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS? ~~(okay no I know what it is it's a thing I wrote when I was frustrated at the lack of top!Gyu in fandom but then I never wrote the actual fucking although I wanted to.)~~ ...Okay, nah, that stands. WHAT IS THIS? Also, plot? Is there even such a thing?

Everything about this is wrong.

Sunggyu growls into Woohyun’s mouth when he feels teeth nipping at his lip, shoving Woohyun harder against the wall. Woohyun’s exactly the kind of lover Sunggyu usually hates—fights too hard, struggles to take control, never lets Sunggyu do anything without arguing about it first. Even now, after coming out the loser in their (too lengthy) wrestle for dominance, Woohyun refuses to submit to Sunggyu the way he wants him to.

Sunggyu fists a hand in Woohyun’s tie, using it to yank him closer. Woohyun’s tongue is pressing against his, and Sunggyu hates it when kisses get this messy—but Woohyun refuses to let up. Sunggyu can still see the anger in his narrowed eyes, staring straight at Sunggyu as he insistently tries to regain control. Sunggyu scrapes his teeth against Woohyun’s bottom lip, just short of biting down on it, and shoves a leg between Woohyun’s. Woohyun doesn’t know when to admit defeat.

“Stop resisting,” Sunggyu hisses when they break apart, Woohyun still struggling under his grip.

“Easy for you to say, control freak,” Woohyun snaps. “You just don’t understand the concept of fairness, don’t you?”

Sunggyu laughs harshly at the words, tightening his hand in Woohyun’s tie. “Fairness? You’re the one who doesn’t understand that. I won, fair and square. I’m in control now.”

“Did we ever set down rules like that?” Woohyun demands. “So what, you best me in a wrestling match by grabbing my wrists when I’m not looking and you get to claim superiority after that?”

Sunggyu leans in and bites down on Woohyun’s neck, _hard_ , relishing in the pained gasp Woohyun lets out. He drags his tongue over the wound, tasting coppery blood. “Yes. Do you have it straight now?”

“How is that at all fair?” Sunggyu notices, though, that Woohyun’s stopped trying to break free, and his breathing is becoming laboured. It just figures that Woohyun has a thing for pain. “And you’re such a _bastard_. How am I supposed to cover that up later? We have a fucking meeting in less than half an hour.”

Sunggyu smirks against Woohyun’s neck, releasing his wrists and starting to shove Woohyun’s jacket off his shoulders. To his credit, Woohyun doesn’t immediately try to turn the tables—he actually helps Sunggyu ease it off and doesn’t protest when Sunggyu starts in on his shirt. “You’re not. You can go out there and negotiate your groundbreaking deals with that mark on your neck. If you’re half as good as you claim, a little thing like that won’t stop you from succeeding.”

Woohyun is panting audibly now, and Sunggyu’s pretty sure it’s more from the words than from anything Sunggyu’s doing. God, Woohyun’s such a kinky bastard. “Even I’m not that disrespectful,” Woohyun retorts nonetheless, but the way he grips Sunggyu’s bicep when Sunggyu bites down on his earlobe gives him away. He’s hard against Sunggyu’s thigh, hips moving in small movements against him. “And what do you think you are—some kind of vampire? Leaving a bite mark on my neck?”

“Your kink list is fascinating. I’m somehow not surprised to find out that vampires turn you on.” Sunggyu sucks hard on Woohyun’s earlobe, the sharp contrast between the salty taste of his skin and the metallic tang of his earring strangely addictive. Woohyun breathes out a moan, and Sunggyu can tell he’s gone. Sunggyu’s won this round.

He reaches down to cup Woohyun through his pants, eliciting a sharp hiss when he digs the heel of his hand against Woohyun’s straining erection. Woohyun’s gone quiet now, breathing harshly as Sunggyu strokes him roughly through layers of fabric. He’s whining deep in his throat when Sunggyu finally starts unbuttoning his pants, and Sunggyu’s satisfied to find that he’s finally stopped spouting meaningless protests. Woohyun lets out an irritated groan when Sunggyu’s fumbling fingers brush against his erection, rolling his hips upwards. He’s always greedy for touch, but something about the desperation in that movement makes heat flare in Sunggyu’s belly.

“Goddammit, _hurry up_ ,” Woohyun gasps, and Sunggyu spares a moment to glare at him.

“If you would just stop being an asshole and shut your mouth, it’d go a lot faster,” he answers curtly. Woohyun gives him another look, but subsides; Sunggyu rewards him by pulling down his pants, palming his cock through his underwear. Woohyun’s fully hard already, a wet spot showing where precome has soaked through. Sunggyu runs a light finger down the length of his cock, and gets an impatient moan in reply.

He wants nothing more than to shove Woohyun down onto the floor and bury his cock in his ass, fuck him so hard and fast that he won’t be able to catch his breath to protest anymore. The thought of pinning Woohyun down and pounding into him until he screams is an amazingly appealing one. Sunggyu sets the image aside for a time when they actually have time, instead turning his attention back to the present.

He gets on his knees, and he can tell that a comment’s on the tip of Woohyun’s tongue, so he tugs Woohyun’s underwear down. The words die in Woohyun’s throat before he has a chance to say them, and Sunggyu smirks in satisfaction, gripping Woohyun’s cock tightly. He kind of wants to taunt Woohyun—bring him almost to orgasm, then pull back, draw out his release—but they’re pressed for time. So he just wraps his lips around Woohyun’s cock without preamble, and Woohyun’s muffled cry is just as rewarding.

“Hyung,” Woohyun gasps, and _fuck_ , he knows what buttons to press. Sunggyu sucks harder on his cock, pressing his tongue flat against the slit. Woohyun slides a shaking hand into his hair, fingers spasming when Sunggyu’s tongue slides against a sensitive spot. When Sunggyu scrapes his teeth lightly against the head, the whimper Woohyun lets out is so desperate Sunggyu finds himself grinding his cock against the fabric of his pants.

“ _Harder_ ,” Woohyun begs, “harder, hyung— _god_ —hyung!” Sunggyu sends him an unimpressed glare, but the truth is that Woohyun’s shameless methods work. Sunggyu finds himself complying before he can stop himself, and the way Woohyun bucks up into his mouth is strangely appealing. Woohyun’s so far gone already, sweat trickling in beads down his neck and that pretty mouth open in tiny moans. He’s begging, weak-kneed and desperate and actually compliant—and Sunggyu’s realisation that he has full control over Woohyun now, has the ability to do whatever he wants with Woohyun helpless to protest, sends a wave of arousal through him that’s so strong he only barely manages to stop himself from coming there and then.

Sunggyu reaches up to stroke the base of Woohyun’s cock roughly, cupping his balls with his other hand while his mouth works around the head of Woohyun’s cock. It’s when Woohyun’s whining desperately, hips bucking up erratically into Sunggyu’s mouth, that he realises he can’t resist the temptation to taunt Woohyun for a bit longer. So he tightens the hold he has around the base of Woohyun’s cock, gripping him almost to the point of pain, and pulls back despite Woohyun’s exasperated cry.

“ _Hyung_!” Woohyun’s voice breaks on the word, and Sunggyu smirks in satisfaction. He’s definitely succeeded in seizing control. Woohyun’s staring down at him, fingers trembling where they’re still clenched in Sunggyu’s hair, and when Sunggyu looks up he sees that Woohyun’s bottom lip is bitten red, like he’s trying to stop himself from saying anything more. Sunggyu can’t bite back his moan at that, rising quickly to shove his lips against Woohyun’s, hand still tight around Woohyun’s cock. Woohyun kisses back harshly, eyes shut tight, but he whimpers when Sunggyu runs an experimental finger over the head of his cock and that’s all he really needs to know.

“If you say the word,” he whispers tauntingly against Woohyun’s lips, “then I’ll let you come.”

Woohyun’s eyes fly open at that, staring at Sunggyu incredulously. Sunggyu looks back without a hint of hesitation. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he continues, and he’s not mistaking the way Woohyun’s cock jerks in his hand when he hears that. “Say that you want me to let you come. Beg me for it. If you do a good enough job, I’ll let you.”

“You’re a twisted bastard,” Woohyun hisses, and Sunggyu smirks slowly in reply.

“Maybe. But don’t you want to come?” Sunggyu grips Woohyun’s cock just a little tighter, and Woohyun groans.

Sunggyu can see the conflict written all over his face—his jaw clenches and unclenches as he considers the prospects, the shame of begging Sunggyu for his pleasure versus the very real need that’s wrenching at him. Sunggyu presses in a little closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “If I’m twisted, Nam Woohyun, then so are you.”

Woohyun lets out a gasp at that, eyelids fluttering. Sunggyu looks at him impassively, eyes travelling down from his hard set jaw to his marked neck to his gaping shirt, muscles standing out in high relief from the pressure. He looks up and down the line of Woohyun’s cock, the precome staining the head, and feels the way it pulses in his hand. He’s so gorgeous Sunggyu’s not sure how it’s possible.

He wishes, again, that he could shove Woohyun down onto the floor and fuck him open, slam into him until tears come into his eyes and he’s clinging to Sunggyu desperately and begging for more. Sunggyu wants to break Woohyun—wants to hear Woohyun beg and plead and throw aside that infuriating dignity when he’s with him, wants Woohyun to listen to him and only him. He wants full power over the stunning, confident man he’s utterly captivated by. He wants to _dominate_ Woohyun.

“Hyung,” Woohyun finally breathes, and Sunggyu jerks up at the word. Woohyun’s eyes are averted, but his breath is still coming in short, uneven pants. “Please touch me, hyung. I want to come. I need to come. I want you to make me feel good, hyung. Please.”

Sunggyu groans at the words, pressing his erection against Woohyun’s thigh. Woohyun’s throbbing in his grasp, even though he still hasn’t let up, and with a jolt he realises that it’s because he’s begging. Woohyun’s turned on by his own begging. Oh, god. “Please, hyung. Suck me, fuck me, jerk me off, _anything_. I need to come. Please. _Please._ ”

Sunggyu thinks that may be the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his life. Woohyun’s voice is just the right amount of pleading and desperate, and he punctuates the words by canting his hips up into Sunggyu’s grip. “Fuck,” Sunggyu breathes, and falls to his knees again. Woohyun really knows how to beg. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop, for god’s sake.”

Woohyun lets out a sob of relief when Sunggyu takes him into his mouth again, throwing his head back. “Yes,” he gasps, and it’s as if the floodgates have broken, desperate words spilling out of him. “Yes, hyung, that’s what I want—you’re so good, hyung, oh god, _harder_! Please, hyung, don’t stop, _don’t stop_ —”

Sunggyu doesn’t intend to, not this time. He’s reaching down clumsily, desperately trying to undo his pants and free his cock while Woohyun fucks his mouth, endless pleas falling from his lips. Sunggyu moans around Woohyun’s cock when he finally gets a hand in his pants, stroking himself so hard and fast the world goes white behind his eyelids for a moment.

He reaches up blindly, finding Woohyun’s cock again, and he hears Woohyun choke on his words when he starts stroking the base. Woohyun’s balls are tight, his cock heavy and firm in Sunggyu’s mouth, and Sunggyu knows he’s close. He redoubles his efforts, sucking hard and swirling his tongue, pressing the tip into the slit once, twice, thrice.

Sunggyu doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the sound Woohyun makes when he finally comes, relief and desperation and overwhelming pleasure all in one. He comes so hard that Sunggyu can’t catch it all, some of it leaking from the sides of his mouth even as he tries his best to swallow it. Woohyun whimpers, thrusting into Sunggyu’s mouth again and again, riding out his orgasm. It’s that sound that finally undoes him, and Sunggyu moans around Woohyun’s cock as his own orgasm hits him, and he spills hard over his hand and the carpet and god knows what else. It’s the most intense that he’s had in awhile, only heightened by the heat and weight of Woohyun’s cock still in his mouth and the soft whines Woohyun make when he finally starts coming down from his climax.

Woohyun crumples against him when he finally stands unsteadily, wiping at his mouth, and Woohyun’s weight nearly makes Sunggyu fall straight back to the floor. “What the fuck,” Sunggyu gasps, shoving him back against the wall. He realises that his own knees aren’t supporting himself very well either, though, and just lets himself sink to the ground, pulling Woohyun down with him. Woohyun is still panting, looking dazed as he reaches out to grip Sunggyu’s hand.

“What the fuck was that?” he manages, not even looking at Sunggyu. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

Sunggyu swallows around the lump in his throat. He thinks he can agree on that count. “Kink?” he offers, and Woohyun laughs shortly.

“You’re such an asshole, Kim Sunggyu.”

“I just gave you the most intense orgasm of your life, as you said, and you call me an asshole?” Sunggyu isn’t really annoyed or anything, though. Woohyun looks so overcome that it’s actually still amazingly hot. And a little endearing, but he’ll never admit that.

“That’s because you are. God, what was that? Making me beg?” Woohyun presses his free hand against his forehead, eyes falling shut. “I’ve never done _that_ in my life before. I can’t believe I said all that.”

“It turns you on. Admit it, Woohyun. You _liked_ begging. You liked me in control.” Sunggyu can’t help the slight smug undertone that sneaks in when he says the words, not even when Woohyun turns his best death glare onto him (he’s pretty sure Woohyun would have done something more physical if he wasn’t all limp, but as it currently stands, he doesn’t seem to want to move—Sunggyu can relate). “Don’t lie. You got so fucking hard from begging me to let you come. You can’t fool me.”

Woohyun sighs deeply at that, leaning lifelessly against the wall. “Fine. Fine, you fucker. God, it’s not as if I had a _choice_. If I hadn’t said anything, you’d probably have left me high and dry.”

“I’m not as terrible as all that,” Sunggyu protests, but heat buzzes through his veins at Woohyun’s confession. _It turned him on. God, he’s so fucking filthy._

“You know what I’d be even more turned on by, though?” Woohyun’s voice is low now, and Sunggyu raises an eyebrow. He’s looking at Sunggyu from the corner of his eye. “You, begging me for that exact same favour.”

Sunggyu stares at Woohyun, wide-eyed, as Woohyun smirks and turns away again. “Yes. I like that image. Pity you can’t call me hyung— _god_ , that would be so hot.”

“You have the dirtiest mind I've ever seen,” Sunggyu concludes flatly.

“Whatever. You started it, asking me to beg.” Sunggyu stiffens when Woohyun leans over, kissing him—and not roughly, either. It’s a gentle kiss, nothing like the hard, bruising ones from when they were fighting for control, but it’s not without force. Woohyun’s peering at him from beneath dark lashes, and Sunggyu sucks in a breath. He’s always thought Woohyun was attractive, sexually, but the way his heart clenches now has nothing to do with that.

He hesitates briefly, but eventually, he brings up his arm to rest it around Woohyun’s shoulders. He’s not sure exactly what’s going to happen now, but Woohyun sighs into the kiss when he feels Sunggyu’s arm around him, so he thinks he’s done something right.

What Woohyun next says when he pulls apart, though, is much more of a dampener. “And you do realise that you spent so long making me beg that we’re both half an hour late for the meeting and counting?”

Sunggyu’s eyes fly open at the words, and he frantically searches out the clock and oh _fuck_ , fucking fuckity fuck, they didn’t have time and that was why he sucked Woohyun off instead of fucking him, except then he got distracted and now he’s late anyway and— “Holy shit,” he gasps, trying to stand, but Woohyun pulls him down forcefully. “What the hell?” Sunggyu demands, rounding on him. “Let me go! I need to get cleaned up, and change into another suit, and—the files, I left the folder in _my_ room and this is yours, and—”

“Jeez. Talk about tense. Screw that fucking meeting, hyung. It’s not even that important.” Woohyun sounds so complacent that it sends a spark of anger through Sunggyu, but the way he says _hyung_ stops him from punching Woohyun out. “I have a better idea,” Woohyun says, and his voice has taken on a dangerous tone. “We’re already too late for it. That meeting can go to hell. If you stay here…”

Sunggyu realises he’s holding his breath. Woohyun smirks, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll let you fuck me.”

The heat that slams into Sunggyu leaves him reeling, and he stares at Woohyun, wide-eyed. “You’re kidding me,” he manages.

“No. I’m completely serious, hyung. I’m probably insane, letting you near my ass, but well…” Woohyun gives him a one-shouldered shrug. “You were really good at sucking cock, so I’ll give you a chance.”

Sunggyu clenches his fist in his pants before he gives in to the urge to wring Woohyun’s neck. He can feel his erection stirring again, incensed by Woohyun’s words. “You fucking bastard,” he hisses.

“Hey, I’m letting you have a go at my ass. Why are you even complaining?”

The question draws Sunggyu up short for a moment. Why _is_ he complaining? It’s true—he wants to fuck Woohyun, wants it so much the mere thought of it gets him hot. Woohyun stares at him, tilting his head back to reveal the line of his neck and that mark that Sunggyu left there, now an angry red, and fuck. Fuck, he can’t possibly say no now.

“I have a condom in my wallet,” Woohyun says wickedly, and Sunggyu groans. It’s just one meeting. He’ll deal with it after he fucks Woohyun.

-

(It’s after everything is long over, after he’s made Woohyun scream his voice raw and beg him desperately to fuck him harder, after he’s brought Woohyun to another orgasm so intense he saw tears in his eyes, that he realises what really happened. He sits bolt upright in bed, suddenly wide awake, and Woohyun’s irritated noise does nothing to appease him.

“You manipulated me,” he says, dazed. “You made me miss that meeting to have sex with you instead.”

Woohyun practically cackles at that, laughing so hard into the pillow that Sunggyu shoves him as hard as he can in an attempt to get him off the bed. “Sex isn’t the only way for one to gain control, hyung,” Woohyun gasps in between laughter, and if Sunggyu ends up kissing him to shut him up—well, it’s because he really has no desire to hear any more of that ridiculousness.)  



End file.
